


Three Sentence Ficlets (Sailor Moon)

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Aquariums, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Loyalty, Ocean, Prompt Fic, Sailing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny ficlets written for various iterations of the Three Sentence Ficathon. <b>1)</b> In which Michiru is a mermaid and Haruka becomes a sailor. <b>2)</b> "When did you turn me into a responsible adult and how did I not notice this happening?" <b>3)</b> Chibiusa in the past. <b>4)</b> Playing Cinderella at the ball, and after. <b>5)</b> Rei used to love rubies. <b>6)</b> Makoto has complicated feelings toward aquariums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whither Thou Goest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runespoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/gifts), [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



> These ficlets were written for various iterations of the Three Sentence Ficathon, hosted by caramelsilver and rthstewart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 1/4/15 for [runespoor7](http://runespoor7.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: _[Sailor Moon, Haruka/Michiru, mermaid AU](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/149434.html?thread=4366522#t4366522)_.

Sailboats aren't like cars or motorcycles, don't rumble and growl like restive beasts, no engines burning like hearts caught in metal ribs, but Haruka can still race, still hurl herself arrow-swift against the sky and lose herself in speed. She is learning to love the sea for her own sake, not merely for what it holds.

But still, sometimes when her craft bobs lazy on the waves, lost in the endless sweep of water, she wonders at her choice -- smells the phantom scent of petrol, hears the drone of wheels on asphalt, feels the accelerator give beneath her foot -- until Michiru rises from the deep to greet her with a sharp-toothed kiss, and wash her half-formed regrets away.


	2. Domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 2/14/15 for [alexseanchai](http://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: _[Sailor Moon Classic, Haruka/Michiru, the art of the mundane](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4073699#cmt4073699)_.

"When did you turn me into a responsible adult and how did I not notice this happening?"

Michiru looks up from her calculator and stack of bills, pen held loose between her fingers, and bites back laughter at the utterly perplexed expression on Haruka's face -- not to mention the soap bubbles still coating her hands as she holds a sponge and half-washed plate over the sink.

"Do you mind?" she asks instead, and then shoves the bills across the table to keep them safe from Haruka's dripping hands, buried in her hair and tilting her face back for a kiss.


	3. Rosebuds While Ye May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 2/21/15 for [alexseanchai](http://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: _[Sailor Moon Classic, Chibiusa, crown](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4074211#cmt4074211)_.

When she travels to the past, the sight of her mother and aunts without their court clothes and tiaras is almost stranger than the glorious, dirty, bustling rush of a Tokyo built of steel and brick and glass rather than shining crystal.

And yet, there's weight to a crown beyond the physical, however delicate and beautiful its design: a symbol of duty, a warning of power, a tacit shackle of expectations that must be met and matched.

In a sunlit park where nobody knows or fears her name, Chibiusa twirls to feel the wind on her bare forehead, and smiles.


	4. at the stroke of midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 12/1/15 for [killing_kurare](http://killing_kurare.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: [Sailor Moon, Haruka/Michiru, dinner](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html?thread=4579506#t4579506).

Part of being a professional musician on Michiru's level is maintaining contact with the right parts of society: the ones who pay for tickets and donations to keep orchestras and concert halls in the black. Haruka hated the artificiality of it all at first; hated biting her tongue while Michiru gently and politely redirected insulting conversational threads into equally offensive but more financially productive directions; hated the improbable clothes, the uncomfortable shoes, and the score or clashing perfumes; hated the way even the food at charity dinners and fancy restaurants seemed to ooze self-satisfied superiority.

She still hates all those things, but she's learned to let her anger go and wait for the moment Michiru meets her eyes and nods, and they slip away, laughing, to mount Haruka's motorcycle and roar off through the night: two princesses turned back into ordinary women in search of cheap, greasy takeout and the lived-in comfort of their own home.


	5. more precious than rubies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 12/31/15 for **anonymous** , in response to the prompt: [Sailor Moon, Rei Hino, A favorite gemstone of hers had been ruby](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html?thread=4984754#t4984754).

Rei wondered sometimes, in the quiet watches of the night when she tended the fire and tried to empty her mind of both fear and fury, if any of her childhood likes and dislikes had truly been her own. Rubies, for instance -- her mother had owned a set of ruby teardrop earrings, blood-red stones that flashed with splintered light as if fire burned in their hearts, which Rei had loved to hold up to her own ears and pretend she was a princess; had her love for their color been spontaneous or simply a shadow of lives long lost and yet to come?

She wore her own rubies now, but the gem to which she gave her heart was silver; and that choice, she knew, was real.


	6. habitat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 1/17/16 for **anonymous** , in response to the prompt: [Sailor Moon, Makoto Kino, A favorite couple of animals of hers had been horses and tropical fish](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html?thread=4985010#t4985010).

"Thanks for coming with me this afternoon, Mako-chan, even though weird ice cream isn't your thing," Usagi said in a slightly guilty tone as she and Makoto exited Namjatown (Usagi with several takeout orders of gyoza stuffed into her shopping bag) -- and then, brightening, added, "Oh wait, I remember you said once that you used to keep tropical fish; we should visit the aquarium and see what kinds they have, since we're already here and it's only fair to do something _you_ like as well as something _I_ like!"

Makoto glanced reflexively upward toward the roof of the mall, thought about the difference between the untamed ocean and tiny glass tanks made to isolate and display their inhabitants, thought about her frantic efforts to create a balanced ecology in the artificial coral reef she'd had to sell when her parents died (and how many fish had perished from her ignorance), and shook her head.

"Let's go to my place instead, so I can show you one of my nature documentary collection and make you something to go with your gyoza," she said, and thanked fate once again for sending Usagi to rescue her from the tank of her own isolation.


End file.
